Fugitive
by RawrRoarRawr
Summary: He was sold as a slave, working for his master in the fields along with much older others than himself. As much as he wanted his freedom, he had never believed it would be by a sudden unpredictable act by a rebellious young girl who was also a slave just like him, working for her own freedom. But in a much more different way. One that would cause the both to maybe even be killed.
1. The Slave

The wooden door boomed, shaking and having nearly been destroyed, as it was slammed into the stone wall. A fancily dressed man stepped inside. A dark, thick coat protected him from the bitterly harsh cold of the nighttime outside. He grabbed the wooden door with his gloved hands, this time slamming it back shut. Lifting up his head, the man walked forward into the room, until standing upon a tall counter not a few feet off. His face, able to be seen in the low dim light, was not one to be mistaken as friendly or nice. But to more of an evil look.

"Back so soon eh?" Another man, sitting behind the counter, looked up towards the heavily dressed man flashing him such a wicked smile. He knew well why the man had arrived in his so called 'store' tonight. The only reason why such a person would enter the store was to buy the one thing they sold. Trading was allowed as well, but it was not very likely.

The dressed man gave a menacing glare at the horrid store clerk, grinding his teeth together in anger. "Half of mine we're wiped out just recently." He tried to contain his anger as he spoke, keeping an almost clam posture outside. "Death penalties and diseases. I've never realized until I've looked into the fields and the household seeing so little."

"So I've heard." The store clerk pretended to pay attention to something unrelatable to the subject in his hands, the sinister smile still plastered on his face. "What would you like me to do about it?" He spoke, continuing his façade of cluelessness as he placed what he was toying with onto the counter, grabbing a hold of a small golden key as he moved. The key reflected in his hands, the dull light rays of the room hitting the shiny object as he held it up with dark amusement.

The dressed man reached into the large coat of his, pulling out secretly contained pouches and throwing them on the counter. The pouches were tied shut with a thin rope and were merely made of plain leather instead of the expensive material that most high-classed people would have. As they hit the counter, the sound of metals clanging together made them a giveaway that encased inside the pouches were none other than many coins. "One should be enough for now."

"Oh, you are going to be much more specific than that." The store clerk smirked, twirling the key between his fingers as he now looked to the man with amused curiosity on what his answer may be. The man growled in impatience and replied, "I don't have enough of these filthy things to continue making a living anymore now that most of them are gone."

The store clerk gave a small chuckle. "I can very well see that hence such a small size and number of money pouches." He observed each and every one of the pouches stacked together in a pile in front of him with his eyes, easily being able to tell how much each contained by his years of dealership and training. "You don't even have enough money for one at full price do you?" He noticed, not really caring if he ended up getting on the man's bad side or not.

The coated man crossed his arms in irritation, avoiding the temptation of beating the store clerk. "Of course not. Half the workers, half the money. I'm sure enough to know I have enough for at least a discount at most." He gave his own smile. "And knowing you…" He trailed off, knowing that the store clerk knew exactly where he was headed. The store clerk smiled again, this time getting to his feet and walking over to a different door in the back of the store. As he walked, the old floor beneath him creaked with each step from his heavy booting until he was directly in front of the door. Sticking the golden key into the lock of the doorknob, he turned it, the lock creating a slight click sound as it unlocked. "Wait here." The store clerk commanded the man with an eerie smile as he opened the mysterious door, disappearing into the black darkness of the other room.

The coated man impatiently tapped his foot as he waited outside the dark door, watching for any sign of movement of the store clerk's return. Nearly about ten minutes later, the distant sight of not one but two people began to exit out of the dark room. The store clerk stepped out first, a grin on his face as somebody else weakly stepped out right after him having kneeling down on the ground right as they both exited the door from exhaustion.

The dressed man looked down at the kneeling form on the floor, studying him for a bit. It was no grown person like he had hoped for, but instead a teenage boy. The boy looked down to the floor as he kneeled, his arms tied behind his back. His blonde hair matted and dirty was now an almost ugly brown color from being down in the dirty, unclean room for so long. The boy didn't say a word or make a sound as he continued to kneel unmoving. The dressed man tsked at what he saw. "What is this?!" He spat at the store clerk.

The store clerk continued to smile. "The cheapest I have to offer of course." He spoke as if it were the most obvious of things. The man growled at the response, "A weak, frail looking _boy_?! He doesn't look like he'd be helping anybody anytime soon!" He slammed his fists onto the counter out of anger. The store shook from the force.

"Calm down, sir. This boy is only weak-looking due to the fact that he's been down in the basement for quite some time. Sure enough, after some time outside with some food he may even become a big help." The store clerk gave him a mischievous smirk, "I'm sure of it that you have much weaker-looking servants as well anyway." He was fairly aware of his customer's purchases.

"Are you mocking me?!"

"But of course not."

The man growled, looking back down at the boy still on the floor. "Boy, what's your name if you even got one?" He sneered at him. The boy made no attempt to reply, almost as if he hadn't even heard that he had been spoken to. The man frowned, turning back to the store clerk. "What's this? A mute?"

"Not at all. The boy had just been through so many traumatizing experiences. He's an orphan." The store clerk explained.

The man lifted his leg up. "Traumatizing experiences eh?" He struck the side of the boy with one swift kick. "No whiney little children will be allowed on my land." He spat out with no concern for the boy's well-being.

The boy fell downward, hitting his head and sliding across the hard floor from the kick, ramming into the far wall and tearing up layers of his skin on his side. The dressed man squatted down to the boy's laying level, hearing a slight whimper emit from the boy. "I'll ask you again." The man hissed. "What's your name?"

The boy slowly opened his mouth to speak, his lips trembling from not having to use his voice in so long. "F-Finn." He feebly whispered out, his parched lips made it extremely hard to speak at all. The man took a hold of the boy's untended grubby hair in his fists, hoisting the boy back up to a sitting position as the boy held his teeth together from the feeling of his hairs being ripped apart from his head. "Last name?" The man questioned again.

"Forgotten…" The boy muttered out, still continuing to keep his gaze at the ground. The man growled once more having notice that the boy wasn't speaking to him directly. Squeezing the chin of the boy, he forced the smaller teenage head to look up at him. The sad blue eyes of the boy were covered by his dirty unkempt hair, but still managed to be seen. His eyes once used to be so bright and full of life, were now cloudy and dark as if all hope was lost. "You look to me when I speak to you." The man commanded in a harsh tone. Then he gave an evil smile as he continued where he had left off. "Finn eh? What a weak sounding name. But I guess it suits you since you yourself are such a weakling. How old are you, boy?"

"Fifteen…" His weak voice spoke out.

"How impolite of you." The man swung his arm at the boy's face, striking him again. A loud smack sounded around the room. Finn, having been hit, turned his head back towards the man from being forced to snap his head sideways from the hit. "Fifteen…sir." He tried again, not wanting to be hit any longer as he felt his side of his face begin to swell up.

The man grinned, "Better." He replied, standing back up to face the store clerk. "Does this _thing_ even have any working experience?"

"No." The store clerk gave a sly grin. "But that's one of the perks of having a growing boy instead of a man. You can teach him his place and if he grows up with it, then he'll be too afraid to disobey you."

The man held a hand up. "Heard it all already. That doesn't seem to be quite true although." The store clerk tilted his head, "And how might you know that?" The dressed man gave an annoyed sigh, "I have a growing one already back at my property. Even though they still do as they are told, they still have the sense of a hope for freedom." He made an irritated noise, "Disgusting."

The store clerk held a confused look, "Why would you have one? You seemed a bit reluctant to buy the boy earlier yet now you say you have a small one just like him." The man gave a low growl in response, wanting to keep his own business to himself. It was as if the store clerk was making fun of him which he might as well have been.

As the men argued, Finn's attention was caught as he listened. The throbbing on the side of his stomach and his face still hadn't subsided, but it was not like he could do anything about it in his weak state. Not to mention the fact that his arms were tied behind his back and were numb from the tight rope for so long. But he wouldn't dare complain. He was already, in fact, used to pain anyway. But now that he had heard what the men were talking about, he ignored his pain, having heard that the dressed man had somebody the same age as himself. Finn had never actually seen anybody of his age. His only company for the majority of his lifetime was older people stuck in the prison of darkness along with him.

"One child is enough. Do you have anything else?" The dressed man started again, clearly not wanting to buy Finn unless if he certainly had to. The store clerk bellowed in laughter, "Not with how much money you're offering I do not." The man scowled at the answer, turning back towards Finn, "Fine. I'll take the darn boy." He agreed impatiently, thinking it over to himself to make sure it were a good idea or not. He could of course just save his money, but during the drastic change of people working in his land, he needed another fast before something involving money were to happen.

The store clerk smiled, "Wise choice." He took out a small stack of paperwork from one of the many cabinet drawers incased in his counter, settling them in front of the dressed man. Opening a different drawer, he took out a metallic bracelet, walking over to Finn as the man signed each paper. The store clerk hastily untied Finn's arms, snapping shut the metal bracelet onto his numb wrists. Finn, feeling how tight the bracelet was on his wrist, knew that trying to take it off was futile. The store clerk walked back over to the man once finished. "He's all yours. The wristband holds the numbers to signify that he is your property now." He took the paperwork that had just been completed, handing back only one sheet to the dressed man. "This is to show that he actually is your property. Without it, the wristband is worthless."

The man nodded, taking the paper from the store clerk, neatly folding and tucking it away into his hidden pockets inside of his giant coat. He directed his finger towards Finn, "Let's go." Finn slowly stood up, wobbling a bit for his legs were ready to give in at any moment. He flexed his arms to the front of him, the feeling of the rope tied around his arms still there yet the rope had already been taken off. The man scowled, having been already at the front door and wanting to leave the place already, "Hurry up, boy, or I'll beat the living out of you."

Finn gave a slight nod, trembling a bit in fear as he weakly followed after the man. He hadn't been in the outside world in so long, he didn't know what to expect. The moment the front door was open however, the brisk of the cold night stung against his exposed skin for the rags he were wearing were torn up and wrecked from age, causing them to be nearly utterly useless. The man paid no mind to how much the boy shivered from the cold and continued walking. Finn reluctantly followed into the cold night, folding his arms together to try to keep himself warm.

Occasionally the man would turn around as he walked; making sure that the boy still followed him. After about a couple of minutes or so, a small horse-drawn wagon came into view, being tied down onto the floor to keep it from moving but was not protected from being stolen. The man had not expected to have stayed in the store for very long. He motioned for Finn to enter the cart while he himself sat at the front seat of the wagon to steer the horses pulling the wagon. "You're lucky that it's late and I need to get back. Otherwise you'd be walking the whole way there." The man warned.

Finn nodded, huddling himself against the wall of the wagon to keep himself warm by his own heat. He watched as his rigid breaths were visible in the icy night, and slightly jumped as the wagon began to move. The man began talking to him as they rode off, "Listen here, boy. First off you are to address me as 'Master'. Second, you are a _slave_, nothing more. Third, working in my property will be a living nightmare, so you better get ready to work your little butt off! Forth, do not think I won't harm you just because you're only a boy. And fifth, try anything and your brain will be blown to bits in a second!"

Finn didn't reply although, continuing to try to warm himself up while letting the words sink in. The man, or Master, decided to let it go this time, knowing the boy had heard him loud and clear. He smiled to himself, thinking about how easily it would be to control such a young one. At least it would be easier than what other one he had. Whipping the hind of the horses, the wagon trotted along faster as the horses sped up.

Finn trembled in thought as the night became quiet except for the squeaking of the wheels of the wagon and the trotting of the horses. He knew fairly well about slaves, having being one himself, but had never really done anything except lie around in bars until somebody would get him. Nobody had ever wanted him until now of course, seeing how weak and pitiful he looked. He himself began to believe that he was as well. So he was afraid. Afraid of what a horrible life of labor he would be getting into.

* * *

**I think saying anything after each chapter would just ruin the mood of this story.**


	2. Cotton Field

**Oops. In the last chapter I used a word that meant the exact opposite of what I wanted it to be. That was embarrassing.**

* * *

Finn brought his head out of his knees, observing what area they had just arrived in. A long while ago, the houses and stores he had seen a few times as they passed through were now gone. He hadn't seen another house or any building resembling one in nearly four hours. Only just masses of large trees and bushes which made up a rather large forest. Finn shivered, staring into the eerie darkness of the forest which surrounded them. Occasional growls or noises of wild animals emitted from the dark, but he couldn't exactly place where they were coming from.

The wagon bumped, having hit a rock lying down on the small makeshift road. The road was barely wide enough to give the wagon a comfortable fitting room which Finn had proved true by just merely sticking his hand out of the wagon, only for it to hit the trunk of a tree. There were occasional scratching sounds from the sides of the wagon for multiple branches of the trees would stick out into the path, scraping along the wagon's body as it passed.

But that isn't what he should have been worrying about. In a bit, he would be entering a cruel place much worse than a prison. Finn had actually thought about jumping out of the wagon and making a run for it since the store clerk hadn't given him some sort of leash like most slaves probably because he thought he'd be too weak to do anything at all, but he would have no idea which way to go. Sure he could go back the way he came by following the road, but that didn't seem too fitting for him. What was he supposed to do after that? Just find some empty house and live in it?

It's not like he could even make it very far by himself. He didn't exactly have the knowledge for survival since he had never been given time to do so, being stuck in a room and whatnot. So he concluded that on the first day inside the forest, he'd be killed by some animal. The thought made Finn shudder. It's not like he wanted to die at such an early age. He wanted to live. Grow old, start a family and everything. At least working all day from sunrise to sunset gives him a chance to be released to the free world. So that's what he decided to do.

"Look up, boy." Master's sudden voice startled Finn. But Finn did what he was told and looked up, even though he was already looking up anyway. It's not like Master would have known since he's been staring forward the whole time, steering the horses. "We're entering my property where you will be working hard, and if not, then you'd be dead." He continued. Finn gave a small nod, "Yes… Master…" He mumbled. But Finn continued to watch as they began passing through tall fences a couple of feet taller than himself and covered with barbwire at the top. Once the wagon entered the area, the small entrance gates closed shut to prevent people from running away.

Finn noticed that inside of the fences, the scenery gradually changed. Instead of forests it was a large wide clearing that Finn couldn't see the other side of. There were countless amounts of farming fields and barns where animals were kept to make up the majority of the area. In each corner of the enormous land, were a couple of small huts which Finn guessed where the other slaves slept. It was like the area was divided into four parts for each type of work. Each corner contained a few houses each, almost like they were small villages. Finn obviously couldn't see the other two 'villages' on the other side of the land from where he was currently at, so he decided it was designed like that anyway since he could see two 'villages' out in the far distance on each side of him. Finn turned his head to the front of the wagon, seeing that in the middle of land was a giant mansion like house where Finn decided that was where Master lived along with probably other slaves.

"You'll be working in the fields, boy." Master commanded as they neared the mansion. Then he gave a chuckle to himself, "Or seeing how puny you are, maybe you should work in the house." He laughed his ugly laugh at his own joke.

"The fields are fine, sir." Finn spoke, getting a bit annoyed by the fact that he's been called weak multiple times that same night. But he wouldn't dare say so in fear of what Master would do to him. Master bellowed in laughter at his answer, "Or you can work in the farms, scooping the excrement of the animals all day and begin to smell just like what you really are."

"The fields are fine." Finn said a bit more loudly than he had meant to. Master didn't hesitate to crack the whip to hit the horses at the boy. Finn winced as the whip slashed him at the crown of his head, but did not let any tears form or fall. He didn't scream either, knowing there would be no point in doing so. So he held his head in pain, squeezing his eyes together. Master smirked, turning around and seeing his reaction, "That was only a warning hit."

Finn nodded, having learned his lesson a bit more, even though he didn't exactly do anything wrong in his eyes. Master continued where he had left of afterwards, "The fields eh? The fields are only for the tough. You'll only end up slowing them down." He thought about it, "But since we've been running low on field workers anyway… You'll be working in the South East corner. They mend and harvest the cotton fields only. Other corners have double like rice and sugar." Finn nodded again, understanding.

But then he was confused, "Master… Which is the South East corner?" Master sighed, "You sure are a hopeless dimwitted boy aren't you?" He pointed into the distance where Finn could now just barely see in the night now that they've neared the mansion in the middle. "Over there, boy. Don't expect me to drive you there. Get there yourself." The wagon stopped at the side of the mansion, Master stepping out of it. Some man awaiting where they had just parked, bowed, unleashing the horses and taking them away. Finn hopped off of the wagon, shivering as a cold gust of wind blew through the open tears of his clothes.

"You don't need some babysitter to walk you over there now do ya?" Master sickening laughter filled the air again. Finn shook his head, "No, sir..." Master smiled, "Well good. Looks like we're going to avoid a lot of trouble seeing how obedient you are. Tomorrow morning you are to wake at the brisk of sunrise. There you may eat your breakfast and get straight to work you hear me? Your annual working clothes will be delivered to you tomorrow as well. Then after sunset you are allowed to return back into your living quarters for another day and eat dinner. Keep this up and I'll maybe reward you with a day off. It's highly unlikely though so don't get your hopes up."

Finn nodded and began trudging in the cold towards his designated living corner. Seeing how far it was, Finn guessed it would take him maybe an hour and a half to get there by foot. He rubbed his arms are he walked, trying to warm himself up. His legs were still as stiff as a wooden pole so it might take him even longer to get to the corner in his current state. But he continued on nevertheless, scared that if he were to stop, the sun would come up and he'd have to get to work right away. So he continued, pushing himself over his limits until about two hours later, he had arrived at the foot of the 'village' and he immediately collapsed onto the floor. His vision began to blur, but he could make out the shadows and forms of people loom over him before he were to be put into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

"Hey kid? You alright?" A voice asked him. Finn stirred in his sleep, snapping his eyes open and shooting up like a rocket having just realized that somebody had spoken to him. He shook, thinking that it was Master coming to beat him for sleeping. But after some time to progress, Finn could tell that the voice was friendly. He rubbed his eyes and looked around, seeing a young man older than he, staring down at him. The guy gave him a warm smile and laughed, "Phew had me worried for a second that you were dead."

Finn didn't reply although, taking a look at his surroundings. He was inside some sort of box house that had dirt as the floor and no door. It felt like the same cold temperature of the outside so he shivered again, seeing that a couple of thing blankets were on top of him probably to keep him warm. He looked out the door, seeing that the sun was just about to rise, meaning he had to get up. After looking around, Finn finally diverted his attention to the friendly guy, "I'm fine. Thank you." He whispered out, thinking that the dirty orange haired guy would become cruel like everybody else had and beat him.

But the dude only laughed again, "No problem! I'm Jake by the way." Finn stared at him warily. How was this guy able to laugh so freely and smile? "I-I'm Finn." He replied, an obvious tone of fear in his voice. Jake frowned, "I'm not going to hurt you, kid. It's alright. I'm the same just like you." Even though Jake hadn't used the word, Finn could tell he meant _slave_. But Finn still wasn't one to just let his guard down to just anybody.

Jake sighed, "Oh well. I don't blame ya. Are you a new one around here?" Finn nodded in agreement. Jake whistled, "Another kid huh?" He said more to himself. "Well if you don't want a beating you better get up and go get some breakfast otherwise you'd be working for about eighteen hours without food." He stood up, Finn seeing that the friendly dude had some sort of collar around his neck raising his curiosity. But he decided it was best not to ask as he stood up as well, following the strange guy out of the hut.

Just as they exited, Finn saw a group of nicely dressed men walked up into the middle of their village, small portions of food in hand. Finn determined that it was probably their breakfast. Even though the men were dressed nicely, Finn could tell that they were bad people. He could just sense it, seeing that in each one of their hands was some sort of whip. "Here you rats!" One of them said, all of them simultaneously throwing the food onto the ground and laughing. Finn crossed his eyebrows as he watched the very few other village members began taking the food from the ground and eating it.

"What's wrong little rat?" One of them caught Finn's reaction and was now making his way towards him. The guy lifted up his hand holding the whip, about to strike down at Finn, but Jake stepped in the way, "Wait! The kid doesn't know any better! You know how stupid they can be right?" The guy actually took this into consideration, jabbing Finn in the chest with his finger, "Do you know who we are?" He hissed. "We are the Destiny Gang and we have to take watch of this run down ugly area! So don't think this is the last you'll see of us!" He turned back to Jake, "You better watch this little runt you hear me, filthy mutt?" The guy finished, storming off back to his group.

Jake gave a sigh of relief turning around to Finn, "Look little dude. They can do anything they want to you so it isn't smart to tick them off. I know watching the other people being forced to eat from the floor makes you angry, but you've gotta hide it. Take it from me, a personal experiencer. " He picked up two bowls that had already spilled half of its contents onto the floor, handing one to Finn. Finn nodded and began eating what little food he had. But compared to what he was usually given a day before, it was a feast.

"Right. We better get to work now." Jake took the bowls, placing them back onto the ground in a neat stack. "Let's go filthy servants! To the fields you go." The Destiny Gang announced, following behind the small mob of people as they made their way to the cotton field, large baskets in hand. The Destiny Gang began to split up as the people began to split up into their own work area, trailing behind one person each. Finn had just went along with Jake so the two of them were followed by the same guy that had nearly whipped Finn earlier. Jake handed Finn one of the baskets he had held, "Let's show you how this works shall we?"

Finn nodded, taking hold of the basket as Jake began to teach him. After about an hour or so, their watcher, who Finn had learned was named Big Destiny, had begun to get bored and that wasn't a good sign. "Work faster! Quit dropping the cotton!" He accused of Finn who had little to no experience whatsoever. Finn began to pick up his pace, trying his best not to mess anything up. But after another hour or so, his back and legs began to ache from bending down to pick the cotton. He mistakenly stood up straight to stretch.

Big Destiny used this as his advantage, bringing his wipe over his head he struck down at Finn's open back with a laugh, "No breaks!" Finn winced in pain, falling back down to the ground as he felt the whip mark began to sting along his back. "Don't just sit there!" Big Destiny cracked the whip down again at his back. Finn tried his best not to cry out in pain as the whip slashed at the same spot as before, cutting even deeper into his skin. But he quickly began to weakly get back to work. "Too slow!" Big Destiny cracked the whip again.

Jake had silently watched with pity as Finn tried not to let any tears fall, "Give him a break Big Destiny… he didn't do anything wrong." Big Destiny turned, striking down at Jake's back as well, "Give him a break? Hah!" Jake could feel the stings on his back return from previous whippings, but had already been there long enough that only one whip wouldn't hurt as bad as repeated hits.

Halfway through the day, Finn wanted to collapse into the ground right there and then. He probably would have if he hadn't noticed somebody else approached them. "What do you want girly? Why aren't you at your place working like how you should be." Big Destiny spat out at the person. "Delivery." The female spoke, obvious annoyance in her voice. Big Destiny tsked, striking the whip down at the girl. Finn gasped as he turned towards her, seeing the whip strike down on her shoulder. She winced and recoiled back, but nothing more. "You Finn?" The girl looked down at him, he gulped as her eyes pierced through his own but he nodded. "Here." She threw him a set of clothes in her hands, leaving back to where she had come from.

Finn took a look at the set of clothing, looking back up to watch her leave. "Get back to work runt." Big Destiny whipped him again.

* * *

Jake handed Finn another bowl of food for dinner. The day was over and it was already night. Finn would have collapsed onto his 'bed' like he had wanted to earlier, but had too many questions to ask, "Who was that girl?"

Jake took a bite of his food, "A field worker like us. She lives in the North East corner, while we live in the South East, working in the rice fields and sugarcane." He pointed towards the direction of where the other village was. "Occasionally the master would use her like a delivery person like earlier because he believes that she's weak and slows everybody down because of her age. But she wasn't put as a house worker although because she had proved that she was strong anyway." He finished. "How old is she?" Finn asked. Jake hummed in thought, "Excluding newborn babies… she'd be the youngest. Or… she was the youngest until you showed up. Well maybe she still is the youngest depending on how old you are. So I'm guessing you guys are tied in the spot." Finn's eyes widened. The one that Master was talking about at the slavery store was that girl. He had always thought about seeing someone the same age as himself and he had just done that that day. "My age?"

Jake noticed his slight excitement, "But she's bad news bro. A selfish one. It wouldn't be smart to be around her if I were you. She only cares for herself. Ruthless and devious, it's a wonder to us all how she's still alive in these times. She can even secretly steal from the master's mansion and get away with it without anybody knowing besides us workers." Finn took time to progress all that, "She can't be all bad though since she's a worker like us and knows the harsh treatment right?" Jake scratched his head, "Are you kidding? She was looking at you like you were nothing. Trust me dude, being near her would only bring you bad luck. A little demon they would call her."

Finn nodded, not really trusting what Jake had said, but what did he know? He followed Jake back into the little hut of theirs, not looking forward to another day seeing how badly his first had already turned out. But he had hope that one day it would all change.

* * *

**Btw everybody's human.**

**I don't want to do author comments on this story but I need a way to reply to you guys:**

**Wolfie-V: ****Thanks for giving my story a chance even though you thought you wouldn't like it! Thanks really :D**

**He23t****: Thank you :D**

**Chaoscythe****: Thank you xD This story is like a test on how far I can go with a dark story actually lol**

**HoneyBadgerGal****: Thanks! And more you shall have! :D**

**Anon****: Aha xD I'm not really sure how many of my stories you're reading either lol I guess this means I'm starting too many stories. Oh well. Thanks!**

**See ya later!**


End file.
